Terra
The former member of the Titans as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Terra's often portrayed as Beast Boy's love interest and more often then not ends up re-joining the Titans, depending on the author. She can also often be portrayed as a girl version of Beast Boy. Powers Terra has the ability to control earth and rocks as will as lava. Weaknesses Terra can be over-emotional at times as well as reckless which can often land her in trouble. Equipment Terra has a pair of goggles to protect her eyes. Affiliations Though her loyalty has wavered, in the end, she is a primary member of the Teen Titans. History Justice Evolution Tabula Rasa Terra was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men, laughing at a quip Starfire made about how Blackfire still had her baby shoes. When Amazo arrived, Terra was scanned by him. Terra's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Terra then recovers at the Watchtower. Terra then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Terra then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America When Terra learned what Zod and Slade were planning, she suggested not going, but Superboy insisted. Terra went with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator, but it proved to be a dud, and the Titans ended up getting shot by lasers. Terra then guessed that they were okay when Cyborg stated that nothing was wrong with him. After Superboy and Liger went missing, Terra and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront two robbers and found Superboy and Liger worked for Zod and Magneto now. After they escaped, Terra was given a thing of Kryptonite by Robin to use on Superboy, but she lost it when Cyborg accidentally knocked her out during a fight at Wayne Enterprises. Soon afterwords, she was attacked by probes until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. Terra then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout to witness Zod's capture and Magneto pulling the Adamantium out of Liger. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Terra went with Wonder Woman, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23 to stop Mystique. When Mystique split in seven and turned into various villains, Terra fought the Juggernaut. Terra tries to throw various boulders at him, but he punched through them. Juggernaut then grabbed Terra, threw her down, and began stomping on her until Terra caused her to fall into a crack she made, Terra called her Mystique pretending to be the Juggernaut. Terra then used the ground to squeeze Juggernaut until he liquified and returned to Mystique. After all the villains were aprehended, Terra returned to the Tower and fell asleep on the couch, calling out Beast Boy's name. In Terra's dream, she tries to stop a landslide her powers giveout with Slade saying that she failed. As Terra ran from the rock slide, she asked Raven for help, but she refused when another Raven appeared and reminded Terra that her powers are hers to command. Terra then stops the landslide as the first Raven turns into Dr. Destiny and gets slapped away by Raven. Terra then arrived in Blackfire's mind and urged her not to be a jerk and not kill Baby Starfire. Terra then helped Starfire escape her nightmare. Terra then arrived to help Superboy, called how he stopped Destiny neat, and took a picture with a camera. Terra then helped Cyborg escape his nightmare.In Beast Boy's mind, Terra points out that only Sam I Am likes green ham. Terra then regroups with the League and the X-Men when Destiny arrives. While Terra and the others keep him at bay, Batman defeats Dee. Teen Titans Terra's Back Shortly after Terra re-met Beast Boy, she was kidnapped by Slade. She was then put into a machine to extract her powers as she saw the Titans get captured. Beast Boy then manages to coach Terra into remembering who she is, and she uses her powers to cause an earthquake to destroy the machine she's in and uses a small boarder to destroy the controls for an energy shield trapping the Titans. She's then welcomed back to the team and talks with the Titans. X-Ray Shortly afterwords, she ended up being the accidental victim of Superboy's budding x-ray vision when he accidentally saw her changing. She later confronted a fake Blackfire with the others and used her abilities to keep Blackfire on a floating piece of land where she returned to her normal state of a girl named Tina, and Terra let her down after Superboy asked her to. Duela Terra was one of the Titans who was exhausted after a very late night, but she snapped to attention after finding out that a girl named Duela was robbing a bank. She then let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside of a collapsing bank building. Another's Eyes Terra later had her soul sealed in a puppet version of her, and her body was controlled by Ra's Al Ghul. Terra's body then held Gold Kryptonite up to Superboy to rob him of his powers while close to it. She was saved when Superboy, in Raven's body, destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Terra later went to Edge City to help fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After saving Superboy, Terra commented about how Blackfire spoiled the mood by correcting Starfire's slang. She then fought them as best as she could until Raven contained them, and Superboy imprisoned them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Terra then took a look at a letter Superboy was writing to his mother and suggested that he should slow down since it was full of typos. Protege Terra went with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to stop a chronotron detonator, but it proved to be a dud, and the Titans ended up getting shot by lasers. Terra then guessed that they were okay when Cyborg stated that nothing was wrong with him. After Superboy went missing, Terra and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront a robber and found Superboy worked for Zod now. After he escaped, Terra was given a thing of Kryptonite by Robin to use on Superboy, but she lost it when Cyborg accidentally knocked her out during a fight at Wayne Enterprises. Soon afterwords, she was attacked by probes until Superboy attacked Raven. Terra then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod and Slade's hideout to witness Zod's capture. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. Fear Terra then went to stop the Daughter of Scarecrow from robbing Jump City University. She then ended up trapped an illusion where she was trapped in the machine Slade used again. She was then freed when Beast Boy promised that Terra was fine. Once the Daughter of Scarecrow was revealed to be Duela Dent, Terra agreed with Beast Boy that she was crazy. Superdog When Cyborg was against Krypto joining the Titans, Terra held Krypto up to his face and asked him to look at Krypto's face. Cyborg later gave in. In Heat When they faced a bank robber named Exotica, and she kissed Beast Boy, Terra shouted for her to stop kissing her boyfriend before she was repeatedly run over by a mind-controlled Beast Boy until she thought Starfire was her mother and Krypto was Superboy. She then exclaimed, "oh shoot" when Robin was put under Exotica's control, and did the same thing four times when Superboy was kissed by Exotica, but Superboy proved to be immune and tossed her away. Toddler Titans Later, while chasing Ra's Al Ghul, Terra was exposed to a chemical that, the following morning, turned her into a three-year-old. She was then told by Blackfire to put a rock she was holding with her powers down, and Terra did. She then agreed to take a nap if Blackfire told her a story. The next day, she played charades with Beast Boy based on a Star Wars commercial they saw, and she pretended to be a Jedi. They then assured Blackfire that they hadn't seen the movie. The next day, after hugging Blackfire, Terra was turned back to normal by Alex's antidote. Night on the Town Terra later agreed to see a movie with Beast Boy and suggested seeing Aliens in the Attic. She then came back and said the movie was funny and suggested they all see it sometime. Terra then decided to watch a Friends marathon with Beast Boy. Teen Tyrants Terra ends up being visited by Etrigan after the the Branding Iron is stolen, and Terra ends up split into a good and evil her. After that, she went to fight the evil her while Kitten had the copied Titans, the Teen Tyrants, cause trouble. She got into a rock-arm wrestling match with her Tyrant Counterpart, and she's eventually knocked down but saved when Robin undoes the spell. She then throws a pillow at Beast Boy when he says that was fun. Moody Raven She later calls Raven's pancakes interesting when Raven makes them for everyone. She's the second to realize that Raven's going through her time of the month when Superboy explains it to her. Going Home Terra then ended up captured by one of Lex's new Meta-Humans. When she was released, she saw that Slade was working with Lex along with a new and improved Bizarro. When Beast Boy was knocked out, Terra called Bizarro a monster and used her powers to throw Kryptonite at him after Raven used her powers to contain him, but it only made Bizarro stronger, and he froze Terra with his freeze vision. Terra's then freed by Superboy. After that, she's knocked out by Bizarro and asks Blackfire to read her a story. She then escapes with the others when Luthor destroys the lab. Terra then attends Bizarro's funeral. Father and Son Terra then exclaimed that Superman arriving was freaking awesome. Terra was then eager to go on a mission with them. On a Star Labs ship to another planet, Terra expressed that a pumpkin pie they ate was really good. As they approached the planet, Terra asked if they had to destroy a dangerous item. She then helped fight a monster. She later noticed that there was something on the monster's foot when it fell over, which was pulled out by Beast Boy. They then went home with a new dog they were given for helping out. Titans Go to Gotham Terra then went with the Titans to Gotham when Batman called them. She was then told to calm down by Batman when she first met him. After Batman left, Terra asked if they could take a ride in the Batmobile, but Robin said no. When Terra confronted Croc with Titans, she had him sink into the ground up to his shoulders. Terra then wore her civvies as she toasted to a good time defending Gotham. Ghosts of the Past Terra then went to face Ra's Al Ghul and accepted his challenge. She then fought a mechanical version of her apprentice self that could replicate her powers. She eventually destroys it by smashing it with concrete. Terra then regroups with the other Titans at Beast Boy's position. She then kisses Beast Boy to snap him out of Mad Mod's hypnosis. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans